Toy Story 3 Deleted Scene: Meet Bonnie's toys
by captaincartoon123
Summary: Take places right after the end of TS3. Woody introduces Buzz, Jessie and the gang to Bonnie's Toys.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tri-County Landfill

Andy's toys walked through the town landfill.

"C'mon, Woody! We gotta get you home!" said Jessie the Cowgirl

"Yeah, College Boy!" said Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger

"What about you guys?" said Woody the Cowboy "Maybe the attic isn't a good idea."

"We're Andy's Toys, Woody." said Jessie

"We'll be there for him...together." said Buzz, grabbing Jessie's hand.

"Let's hope he hasn't left yet." said Woody

"Oh! My other eye is still at his house! I'll check!" said Mrs. Potato Head "Andy hasn't left yet! He's still packing! But the's almost done!"

"He lives half way across town!" said Hamm th Piggy Bank

"We'll never get home in time!" wailed Rex the T-rex

"Not if we walk!" said Slinky Dog. He pointed at a garbage truck. It was the garbage truck that went by Andy's house.

The toys hopped on the truck.

"So how did we end up in that first truck? The last thing i remember at Sunnyside was that Lotso and his friends all around me." said Buzz

"Well Buzz, remember when Andy first got you as a present for his sixth birthday and you though you were a real space ranger?" said Hamm

"Yeah." said Buzz

"Well Lotso and his hencies switch you back to your old settings." said Mr. Potato Head

"Only this time, you weren't very nice to us." said Slinky

"You though we were working for Zurg and beat us up! you even helped Lotso and his gang lock us in baskets! You were a big fat meanie!" said rex

"Did i really do all that?" said Buzz, shocked.

Bullseye the Horse nodded

"Gosh. I'm sorry." said Buzz

"Look on the bright side. As least they didn't make you wear a Mrs. Nesbit outfit." said Woody

"Shut Up!" Buzz Ordered

"Mrs. Nesbit outfit? Buzz? What is he talking about?" said Jessie

"Well when Buzz first found out-" Woody began

"No!" said Buzz, clapping his hand on Woody's mouth.

Woody removed the hand and continued "-He went crazy and-"

"Shut Up!" Buzz Ordered, re-clapping his hand on Woody's mouth.

Woody removed the hand again "- A little girl named Hannah took him to a tea party and - "

"Stopping talking!" said Buzz

"And named him Mrs. Nesbit and made him wear a hat and apron!"

Jessie and the others started laughing.

"All right! Ha-Ha! Really funny! Why did you tell them? That so wasn't cool!" said Buzz

"Hey, didn't she also

"Why does Lotso even run Sunnyside like a prison anyway?" said Jessie

"Well you know how he said he and Big Baby were abandoned by the same owner?" said Woody

"Yeah." said Slinky

"Well they're more to that than you think. Lotso and Big Baby used to belong to a little girl named Daisy. Daisy got Lotso as a christmas gift."

"Kinda like Molly got me as a christmas gift?" said Mrs. Potato Head

"Yeah." said Woody. "One day Daisy lost them at a roadside on a picnic and when they got home, Daisy had replaced Lotso with a new pink teddy bear. Lotso never forgave her for that. That "My heart belongs to Daisy." heart belonged to Big Baby."

"The one Lotso smashed?" said Hamm

"Yep." said Woody

"So that's why Lotso's a jerk? Because he lost his Emily?" said Jessie

"Yeah." said Woody

"How do you know that?" said Buzz

"Well after i got out of Sunnyside, i met a toy clown named Chuckles. He was friends with Lotso and Big Baby and told me the whole story." said Woody "He was there when Lotso got unwrapped. He gave me the heart. He went to Sunnyside with them."

"How did he get out?" said Buzz

"He got broke." said Woody

"Oh my gosh!" said Mrs. Potato Head "Like Wheezy?"

"Yeah-huh." said Woody

"And that telephone toy?" said Hamm

"What telephone toy?" said Buzz

"Yes." said Woody

"Daisy wrote her name in Big Baby's pendent. Woody, Isn't similar to the way Andy wrote his name on mine, yours, Buzz and Jessie's feet?" said Bullseye

"Yeah. Oh my god Bullseye! You just talked!" said Woody

"Yes! I can talk!" said Bullseye

"I knew it! I knew he had a voice!" said Hamm

"So Woody, How did you get out of Sunnyside?" said Jessie

"Well i found a kite on the roof and hangklided over then a little girl named Bonnie found me and took me home." said Woody

"And is this where you met Chuckles?" said Slinky

"Yeah." said Woody "So how did you guys find about Andy?"

"I left my other eye back at the house and saw the whole thing." said Mrs. Potato Head

"Oh. And how did you find my hat?" said Woody

"We didn't. In fact we weren't even looking." said Slinky

"What do you mean?" said Woody

"Well after Buzz, Lotso and the other bad toys locked us in jailed, they gave us your hat." said Hamm

"Where is the Pink scented one?" said the Little green sqeeuze toy Aliens

"Well he left to be burned in that incinerator." said Jessie

"Well it's a good thing we saved you with the claw." said the aliens

Soon The toys were at Andy's house

"Hey! We're here!" said Buzz


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Andy's House

The toys arrived at Andy's house. They got off the truck. They saw Andy.

"There he is!" said Woody

"We made it!" said Hamm

"Eww! We're all dirty!" said Slinky

"Let's get the hose! And Quick!" said Jessie

They rushed to the house hose. After a quick shower, The toys climbed up to Andy's room. Mrs. Potato Head found her lost eye. Then She and the others toys got out a box and wrote the word **ATTIC** on the box and they climbed in. Woody ran to Buzz and shook his hand.

"This isn't goodbye." He told him. Then he turned to Slinky.

"Have fun at college, Woody." said Slinky

"Just not too much." warned Hamm

Woody chuckled.

"Woody. Take care of Andy." said Rex

"Yeah." said Mrs. Potato Head

"He's a good kid. Tell him to get a haircut." said Mr. Potato Head

Woody chuckled. Then He walked over to Jessie.

"Jessie, will you be okay in the attic?" said Woody

"Of course I will, Woody." said Jessie "Besides. Now i know about Buzz's spanish mode."

"My what?" said Buzz

Woody chuckled. "It's a long story."

"You know where to find us, Cowboy." said Buzz, and he climbed into the box.

Woody raced to the box marked **COLLEGE** and then took one last look at his friends. While inside the box, Woody watched Andy say goodbye to his mom. Then he realized he didn't want to say goodbye to his friends. And he stilled wanted them to play with again. While the humans weren't looking, Woody hopped out of the college box, grabbed a marker and note and put a new label on the attic box and climbed in. All the toys were surprised.

"Woody? What are you doing in here?" said Buzz

"Isn't your box leaving?" said Hamm

"It is now." said Woody

"Well why aren't you in it?" said Jessie

"I am." said Woody

All the toys were confused.

"I'll explain later. Right now i need you to hide me." said Woody.

Soon Andy opened the box and saw his toys inside.

"Hey, Mom. Look!" said Andy

"What is it?" said Andy's Mom

"It's my toys! Buzz! Jessie! Rex! Their all here! I though i lost them forever!" said Andy

"Well will ya look at that?" said Andy's Mom

Andy then looked at the label Woody wrote.

**Dear Andy**

**Do you want us played with again?**

**Then please give us to the little girl **

**at 1225 Sycamore**

"Mom. Do you think I should these." said Andy

"It's up to you, Andy. Donate Them. Keep Them. Do whatever you with them." said Andy's Mom

So Andy decided to give his toys to Bonnie. He put the attice box in the car.

"We're getting donated?" said Buzz

"Yeah! To that little girl I told you about!" said Woody

"Really?" said Rex

"Yeah!" said Woody "You guys will love Bonnie! She likes western toys."

Jessie let out a big Yee-Haw.

"She built a spaceship." Woody went on

Buzz sounded impressed.

"And she even has a dinosaur." Woody finished

Rex sqeualedwith excitement.

"Plus She doesn't drool." said Woody

Mr. Potato Head smilied.

"She sounds nice, Woody" said Slinky

"Why couldn't we be donated to her sooner?" said Rex

"When will we be at Bonnie's house?" said Hamm

"We should there any minute now." said Woody


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bonnie's House

Soon Andy's car arrived at Bonnie's house. He took his out one by one and introduced them to her. First, Jessie and Bullseye, then Rex, then the Potato Heads, then Slinky, then Hamm, then the aliens, then Buzz and finally Woody. Bonnie was happy to see Woody. After a quick playtime, Andy got in his car, took one last look at Bonnie with all his toys and drove away. After Bonnie went inside, Woody sayed goodbye to Andy and he went to introduce Buzz and the others to Bonnie's toys.

"Oh, Buzz! You haven't met Bonnie's toys." said Woody. He took Buzz over to her rag doll.

"Hello. I'm Buzz Lightyear. I come in peace." said Buzz

"Hello. I'm Dolly." said the Doll

The Potato Heads turned to Bonnie's Clown toy.

"Hi. I'm Mr. Potato Head and this is my wife, Mrs. Potato Head." said Mr. Potato Head

"Hello." said Mrs. Potato Head, shaking the clown's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chuckles." said the clown toy

"Chuckles? Oh! You're the clown Woody told us about!" said Mr. Potato Head

"Hey, Woody." said Chuckles

"Hey, Chuckles." said Woody

"Are these the friends you went to save from Lotso?" said Chuckles

"Yep." said Woody

Rex was talking to Bonnie's Dinosaur toy

"H-Hi There. I'm Rex." said Rex

"Hi. I'm Trixie." said Trixie

Hamm was talking to a hedgehog.

"Hey. I'm Hamm." said Hamm

"Hello. I'm Pricklepants." said " said the hegdehog

Jessie and Bullseye was looking at a unicron.

"Hey. I'm Buttercup." said the unicorn

"Howdy! I'm Jessie and this is Bullseye!" said Jessie.

After the toys were done introducing each other, they went inside. And so Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Hamm, Slinky, Rex, the Potato heads and the Aliens began their new lives with Bonnie.


End file.
